


Two's a Pair, Three's a Some

by Qu33rios



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: AND GAY, Fluff and Smut, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Yes it Is, and some, did i mention gay, did i type that out loud, edd is smol, eddy makes things worse, is that, kevin is an angry boy, nazz is a hoe, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Just when he thought his relationship was done for, Eddy shows up to try to help.





	Two's a Pair, Three's a Some

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This took only 3 days to make and I’m so blessed with myself! I love having no classes or work, I feel so motivated! In other news, this story is the first threesome I have ever wrote, I hope it works, enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Explicit, not for audiences 17 and under

“I don’t know Nazz, he’s just been distant as of late. I’m unsure of what to do.” Edd sat on Nazz’s brand new seafoam, blue couch in her living room. This was now her second apartment overall and first that she lived by herself. Her rent was a bit steep for one individual, however she did not have to deal with the grubby fingers and crying babies of her past. Eddy also helps her with the rent when he can, which is somewhat often since he got hired at a permanent position at Tire World.

“How long? Have you even tried talking to him about it?” Nazz smiled, she wanted to be welcoming and helpful, yet she knew the truth and her face did not lie.

“It’s been well over a year Nazz. And you know Kevin, he never likes to talk about what he is going through. I have no idea if he even still wants to be in this relationship and each time I try to bring it up he changes the subject or leaves the room. I feel so pitiful, hopeless, and useless.”

“Maybe it’s time Double D.” She finally sighed, twirling her finger in the now cold hot coco that sat on the coffee table.

“Possibly.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds, both in deep thought before Nazz’s phone rang, indicating that Eddy was coming over, bringing cake, and Nazz was probably going to get laid. Edd snickered at the thought, it had been months since he and Kevin had even attempted sex let alone successful succeeded and enjoyed it. Edd understood Kevin’s avoidance, their relationship had lost the level of passion and intimacy that it once had.

Nazz returned from her phone call not even a minute later, not that leaving had made a difference since her kitchen was also the living room. She hung up with glee, and then noticed her wrong doings, sat back down on the furniture and pitched her next idea. “Have you ever thought of doing a three some?”

Edd’s spine jumped at the vulgarity. “What! Nazz? What do you even mean-? My word!?”

She rolled her eyes, forgetting that even in their mid-twenties, Edd was as pure as clean white sheets. “A three some Edd, meaning sex, like you, Kevin, some other person getting it on! I remember back in high school he and Nat used to always talk about their fantasies together.”

“Well, high school is fine and dandy but long over with! Kevin has never brought anything up like that, and its been almost eight years!”

Again, Nazz chuckled at his innocence and let her eyes wander. “Sure but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t thought about it! I mean the whole reason he and I broke up in tenth grade was because he totally wanted to have a three some with Jackie Tanner but I didn’t want to. So I dumped him and then had a three some with Jackie Tanner AND Marie Kanker,” she snapped her hands in a Z-shape while mouthing ‘I still got it.’

Finally, it was Edd’s turn to laugh. “Oh please! We all found out not even a month after that the three of you just got inebriated and kissed for a test of longevity.”

“Fine, but I still rocked their world.”

Edd smiled, the conversation had brought him back to the older days before life had grown so complex. Before his doctorate took control of his life and before his relationship began to spiral out of control. In his senior year of high school, Edd was allowed to be aloof, while Kevin was granted to be mysterious and suave. Their time together was invigorating and magical, leading into something that at one point proved to be so worth it. However, they had been engaged for four years now, and what of it? The sneaky kisses hiding their sexuality were long over, as well as the surprise motorbike rides late into the evening. Edd felt boring, like he had become his father and had already let work and school manifest into his entire life. Outside of seeing Nazz and Eddy, Edd had nothing besides his failing relationship with the star athlete ginger.

As for Kevin, he was long overdue a hair cut and desperately trying to make the bare minimum to pay his portion of the bills. Since his mother died and they had to sell his bike to help pay for the funeral, he hadn’t been the same.

“Do you still talk to Marie?” He ended up asking after realizing he had been sitting in his thoughts for quite some time.

“Every now and then I’ll see her pussy on Pornhub,” Edd choked on his water, spilling a fair share onto his lap and Nazz’s brand new couch. Regardless of the situation, she still laughed. “I’m totally kidding dude! I mean she texts me pictures of Ed and Marie’s kids sometimes but other than that I’m not sure what she’s up to. She always told me she was gonna take dance lessons and become a stripper.”

“I – I see….”

Thankfully, a knock on the door meant it was time for Edd to leave. He stood, knowing his friend would be ready to go and he did not want to impose. Nazz stopped him before he opened the door by calling out to him. Edd stopped and looked back, concern in his features. She gave him a bright and endearing smile, “Think about what we talked about, consider it.”

Edd looked down, _consider what?_ He shook his head before moving to step out the door. Eddy was glad to see him come and go, promising tomorrow they could perhaps do something. Edd nodded, still wondering what _consider_ meant.

 

**_Later in the day_** **,** the winter breeze was beginning to take control of Peach Creek. Soon Edd would need to carry his large jacket around, last thing he needed was to get sick. On his walk home, still with his mind racing, Edd thought he would give _considering_ some thought. He reached for his phone, and to a familiar contact, and let the dial tone ring.

“ _Hello?”_

Edd knew this was odd, he hadn’t called in a very long time, yet curiosity was sitting on his shoulders. He hoped the immediate answer had meant he wasn’t interrupting anything important. “Hello, Nathan, it is lovely to speak to you, it’s been quite some time and I’m wondering how you are doing?”

“Yooo Edd! What’s fresh? I’m chill for the most part, I’m loving this Texan heat, and I’m **not** talking about the weather. How have you been?”

For a second time in the last hour, Edd felt his mouth choke on his own tongue. “I-I,” recovery was not quick, “I’m doing okay – uh I guess?”

“ _How’s everything with Kev?”_ The tone of the question let Edd know that Nat was not in the dark on this subject.

Edd could not lie. “Yeah uh…” The silence indicated that he really wasn’t sure, yet he knew the answer was not in the positive. “I- I actually had a question, somewhat related to that actually. You see, I was talking to Nazz earlier and anyways, I just wanted to ask, uhm, had Kevin ever mentioned wanting a – a– threesome before?”

He felt the belting laughter tear through the phone lines. “BAHAHAHAHA! A whAT?” Nathan’s voice echoed in the streets, Edd felt his cheeks rise red.

“O-Okay well I’ll let you get back to –”

“Wait Edd,” The huffing and puffing relaxed and Nat regained his ability to speak. “I just, never thought I would hear a word like that come out of your mouth, I was a little surprised to say the least. But to answer your question, _of course he has_. Kevin had never been one to tie down, not when he was younger, or a teen, and I was really impressed when that seemed to change as a young adult when he got with _you_. He and Nazz broke up because he was sick of her and she thinks it was about some threesome fiasco where he brought it up and she got offended before he finished his sentence. He’s never been open sexually after that. Not with Brianna, and I don’t think with you either Edd. He was tired of girls using him, and you let him be a little bit more of himself, yet there is a limit for everyone ya’know?  He probably still feels on thin ice with some shit. It wears after time. Now don’t get me wrong, this is all Kevin’s fucking problem, not yours. But when have we ever known Kev to solve his own fucking problems? I swear he’s a twenty-five year old baby.”

The nerd responded with a dry throat, “W-What are you telling me to do Nat? I-I’m very confused with all this…”

“Well duh you aren’t supposed to know everything boy genius. I don’t think Nazz is a good source of advice for your relationship with Kevin, almost ten years and they still absolutely hate each other. She might want you to be happy, but not him, remember that. I feel like you should do whatever you think is best. I answered your question and told you my opinion, do you have any more?”

“I- I don’t think s– .”

“Sweet, ‘cause I’ve had Rave’s throat around my cock for the past ten minutes we’ve been on the phone and I’m starting to see tears so I gotta get back to this, but thanks for calling and hit me up again later, I miss talking to you Double D! Thanks for calling customer service glad to have answered all of your concerns in a timely manner have a great day. Chow.” The line went dead, as did Edd’s tolerance. He wondered if any of his friends had barriers or lines they did not cross. He decided after about a second, he didn’t.

His conversation with Nazz and Nat had brought some light to his _consideration_. Could Nazz really be trying to sabotage Kevin’s happiness? It seemed unlikely, yet she still spoke of him with malice. Was Nat also telling the truth? How often did Kevin share what he was feeling to Nathan? He decided that wasn’t his business, yet it still bothered him. Why was he not being trusted? Finally, he asked himself the most important question, did his investigation provide enough evidence that it was worth bringing up to Kevin? His final conclusion: yes.

 

**That night,** after Edd had gotten home he decided it would be great to order some take out. They hadn’t had Chinese food in quite some time, and a little overtime allowed for a little extra splurging. Now he only hoped Kevin too would enjoy it.

The food arrived at eight fourty-five and Kevin stumbled in at nine o’ two. Edd smiled for it was earlier than he anticipated. The food was sitting in the often, keeping warm and the house stunk of rose and cedar candles, which he promptly blew out before Kevin could notice them.

“Hey,” Kevin finally called out to him, “Where’d you get the money for Panda Express?”

“I worked a few extra hours in the planetarium. They decided to pay me a little extra for my generosity. I thought it would be put to good use for this.”

Kevin nodded his head, silent, his stomach echoed loudly in the kitchen, to which they both let a chuckle escape. “I do have to thank you, I haven’t eaten since my shift started.”

Edd stood and grabbed two plates and sets of utensils. Kevin sat at the dining table, looking drowsy and neglected. “Your shift started at eight this morning didn’t it?”

Again he nodded, fighting for the energy to speak. “Yeah.”

Edd let silence fall as he dished out a plate of Kevin’s favorites, chow mein and rice, orange chicken, broccoli and beef and two egg rolls with a cup of sweet and sour sauce. Kevin watched Edd set the plate in front of him, and he felt blessed.

“Seriously thanks Edd.”

Eddward smiled, feeling bliss in the appreciation, it was not what he expected. ”Of course Kevin, I always want you to be happy.” Edd watched as the ginger’s expression crunched together for just a second before it reset to the same sad and defeated look from before.

“What was your day like?” Kevin asked suddenly, making small talk. “Nat told me you called him.”

Edd felt his fingertips go numb and he nearly dropped the plate he was creating for himself. Edd figured he could approach this conversation in two ways. He could either casually bring up why he called, which would involve mentioning Nazz, so that was out of the question, or he could be direct. He could be direct and say….. that Nazz was the one that brought up the topic of multi-person sex. No matter what, Edd felt ruined.

“Did he say about what?”

Though his back was turned, Edd could feel the sarcastic face watching him. “Well I could say yes or no, and it wouldn’t matter, you were there weren’t you? Shouldn’t you know what you two talked about?”

Edd felt like he was on trial. “Well, after work I stopped at Nazz’s –.”

“Oh _fucking great_.”

Continuing from where he left off, Edd felt his breathing quicken at ridiculous rates. “She asked about us and I told her-”

“ _You told her what exactly?”_

His tone increased as the conversation progressed. Edd felt his hands begin to quiver. “I told her that I felt like I didn’t know but I wanted to figure it out.”

“ _The fuck does that mean? I asked why you called Nat.”_

“She mentioned some things. I felt like it would be more effective to ask Nathan before I spoke to you, I thought he would give better – more acquainted advice.”

“Whatever.” Kevin stood, still with at least half of his food untouched. “Stop talking to that cunt she’s annoying. I’m sick of hearing about her.”

‘K-Kevin, please eat…” Edd begged, which stopped Kevin in his tracks. He heard and audible sigh before Kevin sat down once more. Kevin picked at the pieces, his thoughts parading. Edd too used his utensils to push his food around, to worried of choking from the overwhelming anxiety.

“I was pissed because the fucker wouldn’t tell me what you talked to him about. _He literally called me to tell me that you called_ and then hung up on me when I asked why. Stop trying to involve others in us, I’m sick of it!”

Edd nodded, he could understand Kevin’s frustration. He wondered if continuing to discuss his day would help calm or add fuel to the fire. In an instant he decided that he could not sleep without explaining the thoughts that circled in his head. “I called him to ask if you ever talked about wanting a threesome…”

Kevin dropped his fork onto the floor. “What the fuck, _why?_ ”

“She mentioned it…” Edd confessed, his cheeks turned red from embarrassment and fear of Kevin’s reaction.

“That fucker.” Kevin murmured under his breath. He began to laugh, and shook his head from left to right. “You know what, since you’re so involved why don’t you find someone pretty and I’ll be back tomorrow night, then you can _ask me_ what I want.” In a quick swoop of his coat and keys, Kevin was gone.

This wasn’t the first night Edd spent alone.

 

**The next day,** Edd cried in Eddy’s arms. Edd had skipped his Group Seminar, knowing he could not attend with the night of sleep he got, or lack thereof rather.

“I feel impossible.”

“Chill out Sockhead. You’ll be fine. Maybe you should stop talking to Nazz about Kevin. All she did yesterday when we tried to screw is bitch about how bad he treats you and how you deserve better. I don’t think she’s smart enough to try to sabotage you, but she seriously isn’t helping.”

“Eddy that’s so mean–”

“No, it’s honest. Which is what you need to be and stop fucking being a little bitch! You think you’re supposed to know everything and it drives you insane if you can’t. Stop worrying and let life take its course.”

“Eddy, last night he told me to go out and find someone to bring home tonight! I know he was being sardonic. He was so livid. What am I supposed to do?”

As Edd held back his tears, Eddy whistled. “Wow, he said that, phew. Glad I ain’t you buddy, though a threesome sounds great.”

“Eddy please help!”

Eddy groaned in response. “How am I supposed to help you? Do you even want a threesome? I don’t think you’ve let anyone but shovelchin and your uncle touch you, how the fuck are you about to let a stranger suck your balls?”

“Eddy! Do not speak of my family in that manner! That is not a good joke! I wasn’t molested! And I don’t know! I want to feel happy again… I want to feel like Kevin isn’t angry. I would like to do something correctly…”

“Has he hit you?”

“No.”

“Do you think he’s going to hit you?”

“I hope he wouldn’t.”

Eddy sighed. “Fuck. I’m come with you. Only because I don’t want you hurt. You can say what you need to and if he steps on you then I’ll be there.”

“Eddy are you serious?”

“Well if I’m lying then I’m a fucked up son of a bitch.”

Edd felt a wave of relief wash over him. Suddenly, he didn’t feel as afraid, though he still dread the ticking  clock.

 

**Later that night,** Kevin got off work early, and was not in a bad mood. Though he was exhausted from sleeping in his car _again_ , he was excited knowing he would be home early and could nap before Edd left his job. Edd worked until nine, so he had approximately three hours to sleep.

Kevin showered first, knowing ridding of the dirt and sweat would also help his overall mood. The water was warm but not scalding, though it did turn his skin red. Afterwards, Kevin finished some of the leftover Panda from the night before. He wanted to hate it for the memory, but the taste was too delicious, Edd knew him too well.

After he brushed his teeth, Kevin fell into the queen sized bed. How long had it been? Immediately his nose was flooded by Edd’s scent, which was a nightmare and a blessing all together. Edd smelled earthly, but never in a bad way. His scent mimicked the smell after a rainstorm, clean and fresh, almost minty. For a split second, right before his dozed off, Kevin wished he wasn’t the only one in the bed.

 

**A few hours later,** Eddy drove Edd to the apartment. Though he missed class, Edd did indeed go to work, where he was let out late due to a bathroom incident. He stumbled out feeling tired and anxious, which was not too unusual. Eddy greeted him with kind words, but they did not speak the entire ride home. Edd had too much on his mind, Eddy knew it.

When they arrived home, Kevin flung awake from a deep sleep. Though he wasn’t well rested, he felt more energized compared to before. He walked into their living room, expecting to find Edd, alone, and humiliated. Instead, he was not alone, and Kevin was the one to feel humiliated.

“You got to be fucking with me! Seriously, are you and Nazz trying to fuck with me. Because this is ridiculous.”

“No – Kevin I want to–”

“Was all of this her idea? Does Nat know? This is some fucked up idea of a joke. I’m not a fucking idiot!”

Now Eddy spoke up, “Kevin, look, if you just listen to Edd–“

“Shut the fuck up cretin who asked you to speak.”

He spoke up louder, now feeding on Kevin’s antagonism, “Like I’m even here to fuck a stupid brat that peaked after prom.”

“Like I’d let your crusty dick even close to me. I’m surprised you don’t have an STD.”

“What about you? You’re the one that goes cheating on Edd every night.”

This hit a nerve. “Shut the fuck up, you know nothing about me or my life or what I do! People like you need to fuck off!”

Now Eddy chuckled, “People like me? Meaning people who are more successful or happier than you? Face it, you’re fucking jealous of Nazz and I and our relationship.”

“Why the fuck would I be jealous of you inbreeding that hoe?” Kevin shouted, now his anger was reaching a maximum. Edd had cowered, taking two steps back away from the cross fire.

Edd felt like his life was reaching its end.

“I mean I’d be jealous too if I had a small dick and no one that loved me.” Eddy’s sarcasm and laughter was uncanny. Edd felt like the other had done everything but keep him safe.

Kevin stepped forward, obvious annoyance in his expression. His tone matched his face, short and irritated. “Say one more fucking word and I’ll break your fucking nose.”

Fearlessly, Eddy met Kevin and got in his face, “Try me, Shovelchin.”

Edd braced himself. Kevin jumped forward and shoved Eddy, behind him, his back collided with the dining room table. Dazed from the actual assault, Eddy took a second to recollect air into his lungs. Kevin lifted his first, winding up with he intent to push with full force. Quickly, Eddy used his own pressure to bump Kevin into the refrigerator. Now it was Kevin’s turn to struggle for oxygen. “Umph!” The pain stung instantly, followed by another sharp pressure as Eddy shoved his fists forward into Kevin’s chest. Again, Kevin groaned out and grimaced at the pain.

“What happened to you?” Eddy insulted the other once more, closing space to add intimidation with his actions. Inches separated their forms. Kevin could feel Eddy’s breathing on his cheek, a factor that only further irritated him further.

“I want you out of my home and that whore out of my fucking life!” The ginger growled back. “What gives you and her the fucking right to get involved in shit that should be between Edd and me!”

Eddy chuckled once more, “What gives you the right to start asking for three-somes?”

Again, the nerve was struck. Kevin bounced back and in a swift motion his hands rose to grasp Eddy’s neck, to which they succeeded. His fingers dug into the skin, his thumbs on either side of Eddy’s Adam’s apple. “I never fucking brought it up!”  Kevin yelled, and his grip tightened, Eddy gasped for air, reaching up in an attempt to pry free. Now, he whispered, mockingly. “Your fucking slut did.”

The slightly shorter male snarled at the name calling, using short breaths to express his thoughts. “Don’t- ugh- call her- a slut!”

Kevin smirked at the response, leaning in until the two were a mere inch of a nose apart. “A twenty-dollar bill is a twenty-dollar bill.”

Edd watched his childhood friend wind up his fist and forcefully crush it into the side of Kevin’s jaw, his face contorted, reddened with anger. Kevin stumbled over, releasing his grip on the other. Eddy fell backwards once more, back onto their dining table where he desperately attempted to refill his lungs. Kevin, on the other hand, baffled at the pain he hadn’t felt for so long, trickled his finger over the side of his jaw, feeling the skin that would soon bruise a deep purple. His eyesight blurred momentarily, and he glanced up, in a daze. He had forgotten Edd was there, watching intently at the scene unfold. His eyes and mouth gaped wide, though his hand lay over his mouth, it was evident that Edd was too mystified at the relay of aggression and violence.

Kevin slowly rose back to stand straight, his fists clenched together, debating whether or not to act in response. He glared over to his assailant, watching the other’s chest heave. He licked and bit his bottom lip, eyes heavy. His legs gave, and he landed on the ground, his back and head hitting the door of the fridge. A minute passed before any of the males moved.

The first was Eddy, who swallowed hard after regaining his ability to breathe. Edd observed around his neck shone bright red imprints of hands in the space where Kevin once added pressure. It had been years since Edd had seen either boys so ferocious.

“Dude.” Eddy began to laugh after looking down. Edd followed his gaze, quivering at the heavy air. “You’re a fucking fag.” Edd gasped at the comment, horrified at his friend’s use of such a derogatory term. Eddy heard the response from his pal, to which he decided deserved an answer. He rotated his body to face the other and said, “He’s got a fucking boner Edd.”

“Shut up!” Kevin rose his tone of voice. His voice was raspy, and it was difficult to speak. Edd watched in horror as his lover, with a cherry visage reached up to grab the back hem of Eddy’s shirt, which he used as leverage to pull him down with force. Kevin, with enough testosterone and adrenaline was ready began his revenge. Again, Kevin shoved his hand against Eddy’s neck, narrowing the airway. This time, the left hand acted with purpose to block the trachea, Eddy fell in arms reach and in front of of Kevin. The ginger’s maneuver was an easy and simple gesture. Then, his right hand promptly handed on Eddy’s pelvis, which pulled up and grasped ahold at the member beneath the surface of the pants. “Don’t act so fucking innocent, cocksucker.”

Again, Edd gasped, before him Eddy bucked his hips just enough against the motion, and growled, lowly, deep from his throat. Edd could tell the hold on his friend’s neck was not as strong as before, not that it needed to be, Eddy was subdued. In addition, he noticed as Kevin’s creamy skin was darkening in the area of contact.

“And you!” Kevin shouted towards his lover, regaining attention. He noted how petrified Edd appeared. “Are you in this or not.” He demanded, rhetorically, narrowing his eyes with intent. Edd bit his lip, wondering what he had managed to get himself into. Was he even wanting this? Was this just an idea that was thrown about or was he directly determined to do this? Was he just acting to save his relationship, or could this potentially bring enjoyment? In his thoughts, Double D recognized his mate’s right-hand further venture into Eddy’s crotch, rubbing and squeezing with precision. Eddy, still immobilized released another deep groan, though shorter, than the last, Edd was positive Eddy was not miserable.

If he were to say no, what would happen? Would this be it, would the others continue? Was he so uninterested he wanted to find this out?

Watching Eddy wither under Kevin’s touch was enough motivation to decide. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss that gesture, or Kevin’s powerful exterior. He missed him more in this moment than he believed he ever had before.

Finally, Edd nodded his head, accepting his fate and salivating at the thought of his lover’s grasp. “Good.” Kevin commanded, Edd was sure he had never seen Kevin like this before, so aggressive, dominant, it was a whole new personality that he never knew existed. Kevin revealed his teeth in a smirk and ran his tongue over the surface. “ **Come sit on daddy’s lap**.”

Kevin got excitement in watching Edd’s face flush a deep pink. Edd followed the orders, his feet moved with resistance, still tense from the previous events. Kevin’s position did not readily allow for Edd to plant his ass, a fact which confused and frightened Edd further. Kevin removed his hands from Eddy, using them instead to hold up his form. He extended his legs, no longer sitting on his knees, by the time Edd had made it, he had a space to fulfill the request.

Gently Edd lowered himself, careful to not drop. Kevin on the other hand, was tired of the antagonizing speed and decided to quicken the pace, gripping Edd’s rear firmly, he pulled down and extended his knees up. Now, Kevin arched his back to maintain balance and allowed Edd to sit on his thighs, leaning against his legs and knees. Edd, dazed by the sudden flash grabbed onto the first item he could, which happened to be Kevin’s shoulders. Kevin’s fingertips danced from his backside to his sides and then up his torso. Again he eagerly licked his lips, “Good boy.”

Regaining control, Eddy lifted his form and used his elbows to observe his surroundings. He viewed Kevin smirk once more before tucking a finger in Edd’s shirt collar and pulling him in to close the distance. Their lips connected, and Kevin led with his mouth, letting his tongue slip out enough to entice his lover. Edd’s vision shifted, taking note of Kevin’s half lit eyes. He melted into the touch.

The first contact was short-lived, rekindled a second later as Kevin manipulated his mouth, forcing Edd to contort his own. Teasingly, Kevin’s tongue dazed by Edd’s bottom lip, pulling back, further tempting him. Edd’s eyes threatened to shut, becoming lovingly entranced with his defiler. Within the minute, as Edd began to gross frustrated with a lack of contact, Kevin again closed the space, slowing for their lips to mash and tongues to dance, enveloping through the wet caverns of their mouths. Kevin, successful in his endeavors led the experience, while Edd desperately fought for consistency among the kiss. Unpredictable, Kevin kept him on edge, his lust growing as he continued to toy with the smaller male.

“Am I just supposed to fucking lay here?”

The annoyed comment reminded both Kevin and Edd of his presence. Eddy’s expression conveyed emotions like that of his tone. His exhaled heavily, growing flustered from watching the scene before him.

Edd looked to Kevin for guidance, to which he gave none. This situation had long surpassed a point of turning back, yet still the boys felt reluctant to move forward. A very small feeling in the back of their brains worried them, reminded them of their fears, the consequences. Perhaps this also related around the fact that moving further would mean helping Eddy cheat. Ultimately, it was Eddy’s decision, deep down, they both knew that.

“Do you want to?” Kevin snapped back, continuing the tension that pooled in his lower abdomen.

“Does it look like I want to?” Eddy’s snarky response was favoring of the same strain that Kevin fueled. Their hatred seemed to only assist the moment. Eddy’s response was followed by a brief thrust of his pelvis towards the air, a motion that meant to further gesture to the others what he was wanting and capable of.

“I can’t see anything. What’d ‘bout you Edd?”

Asking his lover was a sneaky, sneaky trick, yet watching Edd’s eyebrows raise sent a sick thrill straight down his spine. Edd was unsure of where to begin, or how even. He had never been sexually inclined. He was not one to speak besides moaning while he was being pleased. Very docile, stagnant, obedient. He was outside of his comfort zone. “I uh- um, perhaps the pants are- um…”

Kevin ran with the delicious set up. “Wow Edd, are you insinuating what I think? Dirty boy.” Edd blushed at the comment, face continuing to deepen in color. Eddy also blushed, feeling a tad of awkward desire, unsure of how to progress. It was not news that the two had been one another’s first kiss, yet it was on a dare and meaningless. Eddy, in battle with his sexuality, traced Edd’s lips with his eyes and fantasized about touching the soft skin once more.

It was now or nothing.

Eddy leaned forward, knocking Kevin in the side and stole a kiss with his childhood best friend. Edd was bewildered at the contact, blushing madly, his eyes flickered back and forth uncontrollably. He gazed between Eddy, who hadn’t shut his eyes at all during the exchange, and his boyfriend, who he expected to look surprised, angry, intimidated, instead stared back with a thrilled lustful gaze and a wide, sexy smile. Eddy broke away to breathe, and Edd swallowed hard in erotic agony.

The confirmation was enough to allow Edd to find his way through the peculiar embrace. Eddy’s right hand found refuge on Edd’s cheek. He pulled the smaller male back into concentration, deciding that now since he had gained attention he could move. Eddy pushed their lips together, in a forceful, dominating manner, yet still quite different from Kevin’s approach. Eddy seemed skilled like the other, yet his movements were generous and continued. Eddy’s mouth opened almost instantly on contact, desperate for their tongues to meet and for exploration. Edd was surprised with the power behind Eddy’s tongue, a feature that was noticeable in how he pushed around Edd’s own organ. When he finally pulled away, Edd was left dazed and more than slightly turned on.

While watching his boyfriend suck face with his childhood rival, Kevin had accidentally begun grinding upwards into Edd’s pelvis. It wasn’t frantic or ill-paced, yet gently, controlled, and secretive. More so this action was in a plea to keep from toppling over the boy and fucking him on the spot.

After his kiss with Edd, Eddy heaved for air once more, now sitting on his knees next to the other two. Edd lifted his head backwards, looking for oxygen and out of exhaustion. Eddy and Kevin glanced at one another by chance, their eyes met, and both went through a momentary existential crisis. What to do? Both boys flashed glances at the other’s lips, taking in the sight and sincerely wondering about the taste, texture, and methods of which the other would entail. Yet instead of moving closer and finishing that distance which would answer both of their questions, Eddy stood rapidly, expressing, “Holy fuck I need water.”

“Get me a bottle from the fridge.” Kevin commanded, returning his gaze to his loyal subject, whose jugular appeared too delicious exposed. He found his frame leaning forward, latching onto the skin where he immediately sucked at the milky flesh, biting his way into love bites. In this moment, he too used his arms to wrap around Edd, and lift. Recognizing he was being invaded and held, his legs kicked around until they made a firm connection around Kevin’s back. The jock continued to stand, finally moving out of the way of the fridge so their thirsts could be _somewhat_ satisfied.

Kevin carried Edd to their bedroom, which hadn’t been inhibited by the both at the same time in months. Fucking on the mattress would feel like the first in a long time, both were sure of it. Moaning under the various bites, Edd withered under the touch.

He decided he was finished when he knew underneath Edd’s jaw would be purple and red. Removing his sharp teeth, the young adult ordered the other to prepare to let go, then he threw Edd onto the bed. Eddy walked in with two bottles of water, handed one to Kevin, and they both chugged halves. Hydration is necessary.

“Take your shirt off.” Kevin demanded of his smaller lover. “Now.” Eddy obliged slowly, still dazed with slight soreness from the oral attacks. Eddy chuckled after the command, a mistake he knew he had made after it was let out. Kevin turned to face him, screwed the cap back on the water and threw it behind him. He lunged forward again, purposely hitting the bottle from Eddy’s grasp, and palmed Eddy into the wall. He hit with a thud, coughing up small amounts of water onto the floor.

“Ugh- oh- Bro you’re getting – umph- your carpet wet.”

Kevin was snappy and prepared for back talk from his new challenge. “Maybe worry about your own first.” He smirked and used his right hand the choke Eddy once more. “Anyways, who said you could laugh? Undress like the little _faggot_ you are.”

The repurposing of the word gave Kevin power. He reached for Eddy’s wrist and pulled him forward off the wall before literally kicking him in the stomach and to the ground. Eddy fell with a thud again, feeling all the vibrations flood to his dick. Who knew he had an appreciation for being humiliated?

When the ginger glanced back to Edd, he was baffled at how perfect Edd still looked. He had maintained his fitness, yet still petite as he had always been. Kevin risked the urge of taking him right then and there, however he still wanted to have a little more fun. Kevin crawled onto the bed, hovering over his lover, his hands crawled up his now naked chest and to the pink buds. His fingertips swirled around the areolas, alluring the nipples in a way that flooded Edd’s sex with euphoria. Behind Kevin, Edd briefly watched Eddy begin to pull off his jacket before he threw his head back with pleasure. “Oh-Oh- Kevin!” The sound of Edd calling out his name in such a vulnerable, high pitch, was relieving, and so, so satisfying. In his own dungarees, Kevin felt his parts twitch with longing.

Eddy’s fingertips threatened to breech past Kevin’s shirt. The sudden touch was thrilling yet startled the jock, who turned in confusion and anticipation of another fight. Instead, Eddy maneuvered his mouth near Kevin’s ear and in a husky voice whispered, “Say anything to anyone, **and I’ll kill you.** ”

The threat was not seen as dangerous like it had been intended. Kevin brushed it off, pretending his dick didn’t twitch at the thought of another fight for dominance. “Like I’d want anyone to know I let your grimy ass near my cock.”

Eddy removed Kevin’s shirt, and Kevin tightened his hold on Edd’s nipples. Edd gasped at the contact, blushing that his friend was viewing such a personal experience. Taken away with lust, Eddy tossed Kevin’s shirt with his in a random corner and bent down until he had either hand on the side of Edd’s face. As Kevin straddled Edd, Eddy was not permitted access to crawling on top of the other, so he let his body fall to the right while he leaned down to share another deep kiss. This kiss was sloppier, seemingly colder after the contact with water, and Eddy seemed even more fueled by animalistic tendencies. Kevin kept one hand scratching down Edd’s chest while the other crawled up under Eddy’s thighs and began to knead further into the fabric.

Eddy broke the kiss in a heartbeat at the thought of getting attention to his cock, he sat back up on his knees and used his fingers to unbutton his pants and slide them down to knee level, then he returned to his previous position. Kevin took this as an opportunity to take in the moment, where Edd slowly pushed his hips against the ginger’s and the young entrepreneur grinded his genitals into Kevin’s palm. He decided to continue to push his luck.

Kevin wound up his arm and plunged it full speed to smack Eddy’s ass as hard as he possibly could. Eddy fell forward, breaking the kiss, and filling with rage. With lack of stimulation from all directions, Edd opened his eyes.

Eddy, more than frustrated stood from off the bed, his ass cheek throbbing. The rest of his pants fell to the ground, which he nonchalantly stepped out of them while planning his revenge. “Don’t touch my fucking ass.” Kevin held back laughter from the irony.

“You don’t get to say where I can and can’t touch you.” Kevin stated, smugly. Eddy was preparing rhetoric when Kevin’s hand latched onto Eddy’s clothed cock and yanked forward. Not meant to necessarily please the other, Kevin forced Eddy back onto the bed, he trampled down again, except this time, his face was inches away from Kevin’s own genitals.

Kevin dropped his pants and underwear, tired of the childish games. He pulled the fabric off from underneath his knees and let it hit the ground. Eddy blinked tears in the corners of his eyes away. He opened his eyes after the abuse to be met with the first penis to ever sit on his face. Kevin’s erection was confident and definitely evident, Kevin was turned on more than he had ever felt before, which showed in the size and density. Edd lay still besides the other two and balanced on his elbows to view.

“Suck my cock.” Kevin commanded, bucking forward and allowing his sex to hit Eddy square in the cheek. Perhaps with intent to silence his confusion or act on his desire, Eddy obliged without arguing. He had never touched another’s dick, nor had one been even close to his mouth. Yet the idea of experimenting was invigorating, so he continued with determination. He slowly examined Kevin, comparing himself. He was unsure who was larger, yet Kevin’s was circumcised, to which his was not. The head dripped with pre-cum and need. “I told you, suck my fucking cock.”

He did not ask again. Eddy opened his mouth to direct a brief flick over Kevin’s flesh. Kevin had other plans and made sure of it when Eddy’s partially opened mouth came near his head, Kevin bucked and shoved close to a mouthful into Eddy’s throat. Edd stared in awe and attraction. Eddy coughed at the experience, not in particular enjoying the large and invasive organ. Edd saw Eddy’s slight displeasure and decided that Kevin needed better.

Edd crawled forward and without Kevin having asked, stole attention of the member and began to lap up at the underside. If possible, Kevin felt the organ harden even more at the sight. Edd opened his mouth and dipped the tip in before sliding the flesh past his lips. “Fuck, you are so sexy.” Kevin complimented his lover, watching the familiar tongue dance.

Eddy did find himself enticed by the movements and decided to attempt at least once more. He weaseled his way past Edd and began licking in placed, inexpertly and franticly. Kevin watched as the two males worked his cock, their tongues would cross, and Eddy would continue to lick the areas that could not fit into Edd’s small mouth. In a groove where Edd took more than usual into his mouth and continued to suck, Kevin felt his attention align back to Edd. This was followed by a short choke on the large flesh, which still felt great to experience. Eddy took over in sucking the tip and Edd’s right hand found way to the base of Kevin’s cock, where he began pumping and squeezing. While his hand worked the bottom, he watched Edd find his way back to the tip. For a few seconds, both boys shared the cock, lapping up in areas and sucking in small motions. This transcended, as the two grew closer and then began to kiss while still working the flesh.  “This is too fucking hot.” The pleasure becoming quickly unbearable, Kevin removed himself from the two. They continued to kiss.

Kevin recognized that he was the only one completely naked and decided that needed to change. “Both of you, strip, show me your cocks.” Not that Kevin had asked for it, yet both males interpreted the command as undressing each other. The jock debated if somehow, he had died and was living a fantasy in heaven or a coma.

Edd’s dick had not changed much since the last time he had seen it. He noticed how Edd had let his public hair grow longer than usual, which was very out of character. The nerd’s face could not redden darker.

Eddy’s member was in similar length to Kevin’s, yet uncircumcised and not surrounded with red hair and freckles. Kevin could not help but feel the continual need to assert dominance in his blood. He wanted to be the only alpha.

He moved forward, which felt weird. He bent down to Eddy, which felt forced and uncomfortable. Quickly to aid both of their pride, Kevin closed the space and they shared a very short peck of a kiss. It was very much so hated by both, even despite the sexual tension. Realizing the other was a horrible kisser, Kevin took his attention to his lover and fell into his form, one hand bent around his cock, the other around Edd’s and his lips engaged with Edd’s tongue. Out of place, Eddy waited and watched, sliding his hands over his own member.

“Do you need to be prepared?” Kevin asked to Edd, the question was sincere and endearing. Both knew it had been quite a while. Edd debated his answer, it couldn’t hurt, however he desperately wanted to do something to be intriguing and desirable and he panicked.

“No, I’m fine, use a condom.”

Coming from his little sex slave, Kevin smirked at the poise and reassurance. He leaned over to the nightstand and to the last condom to have been thrown back into the drawer. Good thing they were to make use of it for it had only a few more months until expiration.

Eddy began to think he was forgotten about until Kevin delivered his next command. “Edd flip over, Eddy sit at the headboard, and here –” Kevin stood from the bed and quickly glanced around the room, searching for something useful. Finally, on the edge of the dresser he found a Pride Festival novelty attached to a bead necklace and he chucked the contraption towards Eddy. “– put on this condom.” Eddy was ready to protest, yet Kevin was already a step ahead of him, “Just fucking listen and don’t bitch. I’m not letting your dick near Edd’s or my ass.” Not that Kevin would admit it out loud, but he wouldn’t dare let someone else **_inside_** of his lover. There was a level of intimacy he secretly kept close to his heart.

After rolling the condom on, Kevin placed himself back on the bed and was pleasantly greeted with Edd’s untouched ass. “Spread your hole.” He commanded, gently yet still with enough force to make the other jump, slapped his hand into Edd’s left ass cheek. Edd moved his legs farther apart, still holding his lower half up. Eddy also obliged, sliding the cherry condom over his dick head he sat in the place he was told to. Suddenly, it all made sense.

Kevin spit onto his hand and used the substance as small lubricant for Edd’s rim. Again, while he aimed his cock he spit down again, hoping this would assist Edd in the push. He began to move, watching slowly at how Edd reacted, careful to abide to what he needed for comfort. The most difficult part had always been Kevin’s head, yet once it had snaked through, Edd motioned Kevin to continue his push and before he knew it, he had been hallway sheathed in his lover. Kevin wondered if Edd had been toying with himself, though he was tight, he expected Edd to be in tears. Maybe he was letting his ego get in the way just a little too much. From the sick way Edd moaned at the contact, he had likelihood to believe his suspicions were correct. Nevertheless, It had been too fucking long!

Eddy continued to masturbate while watching his best friend get fucked. Kevin’s muscles tightened as the final inches were inserted, and Edd was still sitting on his knees. He was breathing hard, yet moaning at the contact, whispering sweet gibberish in a mix of English and French. **God fucking damnit did Kevin miss hearing French!**

“Yeah that’s it baby, good boy.” Kevin whispered, feeling Edd pull and push back, grinding his hips. “You wanna be fucked?” Kevin growled, his voice reaching lower octaves then what Eddy had heard previously. Edd mumbled briefly, yet it was inaudible while his face was shoved in the blankets. “What? Say it again?” Kevin smirked, pumping slowly he knew he was patronizing the other.

Edd lifted his head and gasped loudly as Kevin thrusted exponentially hard, “I want to be **_fucked_**.” The use of profanity – another random and sudden change in character nearly sent Kevin over the edge. Edd pushed back against the cock, wanting desperately to feel full and pleased. Kevin quickened his pace, grasping hold of Edd’s hips to gain control. Edd placed his head on his arm and used his right to pump his own abandoned heat. Everything felt intense and way too blissful. Edd shut his eyes, and Kevin, zeroed-in on Edd and only Edd, studying his curves and the way his body responded, noticing details that he had forgotten about over time. The ginger noted how even the way the skin on Edd’s ass would turn red and retreat back after it was slapped. Seemingly pointless, yet it was Edd, which meant he needed to care and all details mattered significantly. He did not give up his pace except only to shove in harder and deeper. The shift in momentum very well worked with the pattern of the thrusts.

Eddy sat in front of the two with both hands around his cock. He thought Kevin initially intended Edd to give him oral sex, but even he recognized that in the spur of the moment the two were too in the zone and into one another. Eddy had to admit how fucking hot it was watching, how Kevin did not falter or silence his grunts, and how noisy Edd was. And to think, during their childhood that boy was always the shy one, normally quiet unless provoked. My oh my had they all grown up.

“I’m mmmf– going mmf–!“ Too muffled in the sheets, Eddy watched as Edd arched his back into Kevin’s grasp and tensed, pulsating. He screamed into the sheets, feeling a violent, sudden, and well overdue orgasm overcome his form. He quivered after the fact, yet Kevin did not stop his movements.

“I’m almost there baby.” He expressed, trying to be reassuring.

Eddy rotated his head to the side and exhaled sharply while he was still pounded from behind. “Give me your cum.” He demanded, which was a axiom that neither males had ever heard Edd utter before in their life. Eddy noted how the phrasing was incredible erotic and stimulating. His orgasm came quick and was relatively short, he grunted, closing his eyes and feeling the fluid fill the condom.

“Oh – s-s-shit! Fuck yeah!” Kevin’s pace seemed to quicken, Edd again repeated the phrase, and Kevin felt his lower abdomen tighten. “Eddward I’m in love you!” Kevin hiccupped out in short groans as he lived through his final thrusts. The pressure was building too quickly, he struggled to breathe, his vision drew blurry and he blew his load into Edd’s sweet, tight ass and accomplished sweet release.

They took a second to recover. Edd pulled out and rolled off the condom, messily tossing it onto the lower half of the bed. He yawned, almost like he had never slept before in his life. “I’m in love with you too Kevin.” Edd whispered gently, still trying to regain enough air. Their declaration of love was evident in their actions and words. Though a conversation would need to follow, the two, too tired to speak, wiggled until the space between was filled.

“I’m gonna go –” Eddy stated bluntly, he didn’t have a purpose for staying and he needed to find a way to describe what he had done with his time. Though Kevin and Edd were done with their secrets and sneaky behavior, Eddy had only begun.

The two lovebirds drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, each remembering the resolve that the other brought in their shared life. Everything would be okay, Edd was sure of it. And with that, he let his body succumb.

 

**Later that week,** when both males took a personal day off work, Eddward and Kevin were to openly discuss their deepest enigmas. With all information on the table, the two pledged to abstain from secrecy and to always attempt to express concerns. They talked about all that had gone wrong, and how it could be fixed in the future. Kevin sincerely apologized, admitting he had become very childish, while Edd, atoned for going to everyone but Kevin. Furthermore, they discussed financial issues, including money, or lack thereof. Though it was rocky, with Edd’s schooling coming to an end, he knew a better job was in his future. And for Kevin? Well he decided that perhaps developing a trade skill or getting a degree, well one past an associate, could potentially allow him to find higher pay. Nat invited the two to move to Oregon where they could all rent a home together. This of course… err, was their back up plan in case their first back up plan failed. Edd no longer asked Nazz for relationship advice, mainly because he didn’t need any. And besides, why ask someone for advice about successful relationships when they aren’t even in one?

 

**Later that month,** and after what seemed like continuous sexual and loving acts, Kevin decided that he was tired of messing around. He proposed, again, in their living room while halfway through watching Legally Blonde. On screen, they watched the scene where Elle merrily paraded through into the college party, dressed as a frilly pink bunny and was determined to prove herself. To Warner, she uttered, “I’m never going to be good enough for you, am I?” Kevin stood quickly at this point, spooking Edd who was cuddled next to him. “You’re more than good enough for me!” He shouted with praise and confidence, meaning to sound more endearing. He dropped to one knee, and from his back pocket pulled out . . .  nothing. In his hand, he presented an imaginary engagement ring, and then motioned to slip it onto the finger where Edd’s real engagement ring sat. Edd laughed, feeling warm and accepted and said yes and I do and absolutely about ten thousand times. Finally, they set a date, and made the decision to discuss the fine details the following days.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I feel like as I continued with this story Eddy fizzled out a bit lol. KevEdd is my otp and I generally ship Eddy with Nazz. It turned out way cuter than I meant it to, which I think is great bc I started with a hell of a lot of conflict and I think I resolved it at the end. Initially I left the ending without all the conflict addressed, which would have worked, but I like this a lot more. My deserve a strong and loving relationship. Anyways, let me know in the comments how you felt about this story!


End file.
